Witches Return
by puffgoesthecrawler
Summary: Now that medeusa and the kisune is gone for good, all is calm in death. or is it? The enroling of two new girls in the DWMA raises more than questions. do they bring a new threat? or is everyone still on edge from the kisune attack? rated T because it soul eater. enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the crappy format. first upload but i will figure it out.**

**for now i'm just goin to use the lines for the sections**

* * *

"You can do that, right girls?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"Yes ma'am!"answered two voices at the same time.

* * *

"Maka! get up!" yelled Soul from the kitchen.

"Alright already!" Maka yelled back drowsily,she had been up late the previous night studying for the test that day.

Maka lazily got dressed and stumbled down stairs to the kitchen.

"Be glad it was my turn to make breakfast!" soul teased her as she hobbled in "But i guess i would have had to make it anyway" he laughed as he gave Maka a plate.

"Ha ha, you're so funny" Maka retorted taking a bite of her food.

"Man you have no sense of humor when you're tired" Soul sighed as he sat at the table "you need to stop with the all-nighters or you'll fall asleep in class and that's just not cool"

"like you're one to talk" Maka said smiling for the first time that morning.

"Heh, yeah" Soul smiled as they finished their breakfast.

* * *

"Take your seats please" Said Stein as he rolled into the class room "We have some new students today" Stein announced as he gestured for them to come in. "please welcome the wolfbane twins, this is Nexa" He said pointing to one of the girls, she had long silver hair,bright yellow eyes, a nice shirt, a white pleated skirt, and short grey boots.

"Nice to meet you" She said politely and bowed.

"And this is the older of the two, Nesa" Stein continued as he pointed to the other girl who had short messy silver hair, sly yellow eyes, a floppy t-shirt, boys shorts, and flip-flops.

"So were do the big kids sit?" She snorted.

"YAAHOO! the big kids sit here! but there's only one seat and its taken! 'cause im the biggest person in this academy!" Shouted Black Star from the back row.

"Is that so?" Sneered Nesa "We'll see about that, what's your name "big" guy?" she asked.

"Black Star's the name, don't wear it out!" He replied in a cocky tone.

"Well Black Star, i challenge you! out front after school!" Nesa announced smirking "Think you can handle that?" she said her smile widening.

"Sis you can't-" Nexa started to whisper.

"Don't sweat it worry-wort, i'm not gonna go all out" Nesa interrupted her.

"Okey" Nexa replied softly with a smile.

"O.k girls, take a seat, we've wasted enough time thanks to Black Star." Stein said rolling up to his desk. "Today, we're gonna have some fun" stein told the class, but Maka's mind was on the new girls.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked her.

"Those girls, their wavelengths... there's something strange about them" Maka replied worried.

"worry about that later, we've got a test in the next class. I don't like it either but your mind needs to be here right now." Soul said looking back forward.

"you asked" Maka groaned.

* * *

After school almost everyone was out front ready for Nesa and Black Star's big fight.

"Sis, are you sure this is o.k?" asked Nexa skeptical. "Are you sure this won't draw to much attention?" Nexa worried.

"Will you stop it? it'll be fine!" Nesa said as they stepped outside and saw the big crowd of people.

"Fine, huh?" Nexa scowled as she hid behind Nesa.

"YAAHOO! there you are! i thought you were scared away by the though of fighting a big guy like me!" Black Star shouted from one of the spikes coming off the school.

"You're the one who looks scared! hiding up there where i couldn't see you." Nesa yelled up at him.

"What? a big star like me is never scared! you're just to small to understand that this is my stage! not a hiding place! YAHOO!" Black Star replied with a snotty look.

"Then get your "YAHOO" butt down here and fight!" Nesa shouted getting inpatient.

"Nesa, can't we just walk away from this one? he seems kinda strong.." Nexa asked still hiding behind Nesa.

"No Nexa! I challenged him, you can walk away if you want to and i'll beat him myself! but if not then stop whining!"Nesa semi-yelled getting irritated.

"O.k,o.k!" Nexa said stepping out from behind Nesa.

"Let's go Tsubaki! YAHOOOOOO!" Black Star Yelled jumping off the front of the school.

"Ya gonna stop monkeying around and fight now?" Nexa sneered as Black Star landed.

"Who's monkeying around? i was making my grand entrance so i could kick your butt!" Black Star exclaimed.

"well,now that you're done entering,Nexa!"she yelled

"Yes!" Nexa said as she transformed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again sorry crappy format...**

**and yes Nesa and Nexa are OCs but it's for the sake of the story.**

* * *

"What? the new girls wavelength?" asked Lord Death.

"yes, there'e something...different about it" Maka answered frowning.

"I'm glad you noticed that Maka!" exclaimed Lord Death. "their wavelengths are different because both of the girls are meisters AND weapons! thats what's different that you sense and since they're twins their wavelengths can synchronize and they fight together,

weapon and meister,meister and weapon, or sometime both weapons. Its a very special ordeal." He explained.

"So that's what it was, see? you shouldn't get so worried" Soul said poking at Maka.

"yeah, i guess" Maka replied doubtful.

"Is there still something on your mind?" Asked Lord Death.

"No,no, i'm fine" Said Maka "Thanks for seeing me" she said as she turned to leave.

"There is still something on your mind, isn't there?" Soul asked as they walked down the hall.

"Why would you think that?" Maka smiled

"Because I know you to well." Smirked Soul.

"O.k, fine! there is..." Maka smile melted.

"what?" Soul asked concerned.

* * *

"Wolf fang!"Shouted Nesa as she threw what looked like a whirlwind at Black Star.

"Black Star dodge!" said Tsubaki from her weapon form.

"Wolf Whirlwind!" Nesa and Nexa said at the same time as they both came running at Black Star.

"You think coming at me head-on will work? who do you think you're dealing with here? I'm Black Star!" He ranted.

"foolish-" Nexa said.

"Boy" Nesa finished.

"We are one-" Nexa said calmly as she ran around Black Star's back.

"We fight as one" Said Nesa as she stopped in front.

"We are both meister and weapon." They both sneered, jumping into the air. "TWIN WOLF MALSTRUM!" They shouted as they both tranformed,Nexa into a spiked whip with a blade at the end. And Nesa into a pair of cat claws hooked together by a chain.

"Bring it on!" Yelled Black Star over the wind.

almost all the student fled at the sight of the attack, the rest hid somewhere they'd be safe if it was unleashed.

"GO!" Yelled the twins spinning into a twister.

"AAAAARRRHHH!" Yelled Black Star as he charged towards them.

"No you don't!" Came a voice out of nowhere.

and before they knew it Miss Marie was blocking the twister and stein had stopped Black Star.

"You two will bring the whole school down with a move like that!" Exclaimed Marie once they were calm and safely on the ground.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have gotten so carried away.." apologized Nexa hanging her head.

"And you, young lady?" asked Marie with disapproving look on her face.

"What? this sorry excuse for a building could use some renovation! like i don't know, not being there? outdoor classes, open space, places to hide from the teachers,space to get into some good fights, it sounds fun to me." Nesa snorted sarcastically.

"Nesa!" Nexa shouted in disbelief.

"O.k both of you are coming to see Lord Death" Marie said grabbing the girls by the wrist.

Black Star smirked as they walked away. 'You to Black Star!" Marie shouted behind her.

* * *

" yo, hi ,hello! what seems to be the problem Marie?" Lord Death said in his usual cheery voice.


End file.
